freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
YTV
Logo We see a TV, then we hear a scream while at the same time YTV goes on the TV screen. Scare Factor Medium to high. A scream combined with the dark environment do not mix well. The different music variant is low to medium, and it’s less scary than the normal version. Low with the closing theme. Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Zooming Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1994 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Rare Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Blue and green logos Category:Villains Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Scary Logos from Canada Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Taken From YTV News Category:Logos that scare Bunnelby Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Serena's Eevee Category:Logos that scare Serena's Braixen Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Serena's Sylveon Category:1989 Category:Logos that make Lance from Voltron:LD laugh Category:1992 Category:Taken from YTV Rocks Category:Taken from YTV Shows Category:Logos that scare Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender Worlds) Category:Logos Category:Y Category:T Category:V Category:Logos that scare Dill (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that hypnotizes everyone Category:That sounds a bit scary. Category:The Muppets Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies with drawn together" Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Riley Daring Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that scare Greg (Ratatoing) Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:SUA CARA Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Mametchi from tamagotchi cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Canadian Logos Category:Canada Category:Evil Logos Category:An updated "No Problem" YTV production logo used for later airings of Reboot on YTV. Category:Logos so scary that Kevin Martinez turns into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Taken from "Grossology" Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos That Scare Sofia Tarasova Category:Logos that scare Daneliya Tuleshova Category:Logos that Scare Sofia Tarasova Category:I’M A BIRDY I’M A BIRDY OW MY KNEE BONE Category:Logos so scary that Kevin Martinez transforms into Tarantula Boy and destroys the whole Water Tribe Category:GOANIMATE SHOWS: The Eric and Julie Show, Caillou Gets Grounded, Boris and the Big Call, Daisy Takes Over the Universe, Lily's Graduation, Rosie and the Werewolf, Boris's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Andre Watches Baby Shows, Caillou's Tea Party, Category:Logos that Make Zuko angry at Peppa Pig Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:WTF Boooooooooooooooooooooom! Category:DUNNN DUNNN DUNNN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNN DUNNNNNN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN Category:WAHHH!!!! Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:Logos that Scare Octoblock from Numberblocks Category:Logos that scare two from numberblocks Category:Logos That Scare The Numberblocks Category:Logos Scare Alphablocks Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Could Scare The Minions From Despicable Me Category:Logos scary that Cinegroupe bird drops his film reel and runs away, causing an earthquake to happen and the Cinegroupe text turns bloody and it all falls down and the bird flies to the nearest telephone wire Category:Logos that makes Will and Dewitt run away